1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protectors and more particularly pertains to a new appliance protection device for improving cleanliness and sanitary conditions around and under appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art protectors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,824 to Radke; U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,176 to Haslam; Patent No. WO 89/03650 to Kallman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,833 to Flaherty; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,002 to Pierce, Jr.; Patent No. EP 0 744 317 A1 to Walter; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,478 to Marquette.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new appliance protection device. The inventive device includes a plurality of strips adapted for coupling with lower ends of an appliance and abutting a floor surface. Each of the plurality of strips have a vertically disposed inner surface and an angularly disposed outer surface.
In these respects, the appliance protection device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving cleanliness and sanitary conditions around and under appliances.